When You Think You Know Someone
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: SCHOOL SHOOTING! But this time it's not Jimmy Edwards... N, H, L, B, P, R, S, B and M are held hostage in the gym. Better summary inside! Read and Review plz! Xxxxx.
1. Chapter 1

_There's a school shooting. The couples are Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, Skills and Bevin. The story is set right after Peyton returns home from Jake. She hasn't told Brooke her secret yet. This is the pilot, so it's a short chapter. Tell me what you think about it and whether or not I should continue. Love And Kisses.

* * *

_

**Pilot**

"Everybody into the gym!" Haley yelled.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Bevin, Skills, Mouth and Rachel followed her.

Brooke tripped and fell down in the hallway.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled.

He ran back to get Brooke.

Brooke was crying and got up.

"We need to be strong now, Brooke." Lucas comforted her. "I'm here for you."

When everybody was inside, Haley closed the door to the gym and sat down in front of it.

"Did anybody see who the shooter was?" she whispered.

Everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"I saw it was a guy." Rachel answered. "But I couldn't see who he was."

"Well, that's great, Rachel. You're a real Sherlock Holmes." Brooke rolled her eyes.

She was rubbing her knee.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked, pointing at her ripped pants.

"I'm fine. It just stings a little." She smiled at her.

Nathan suddenly shushed everyone.

"I hear something." he said.

Everybody closed their mouths and listened carefully.

Footsteps were walking in the hallway.

They came closer and closer to the door that led to the gym.

Haley bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Nathan crawled closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Always." He whispered in her ear.

"And forever." Haley cried softly.

Suddenly the door was pushed open.

Nathan and Haley fell on the floor and the others stepped away from the door.

They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

Peyton blinked a few times to make sure she was awake.

It was Jake!

She ran up to him to give him a hug.

He pushed her on the floor and pointed a gun at her.

Everybody held their breath.

"You're the shooter?!" Peyton screamed.

"Everybody shut up and sit on the floor!" Jake ordered.

Nathan pulled Haley up and went to sit down next to the others.

"Jake, what are you doing? We're your friends." Mouth stumbled.

"My friends?" Jake yelled with tears in his eyes.

He pointed his gun at each and every one of them, one at a time.

Nathan pulled Haley close to him and put her head on his chest to protect her.

Brooke and Lucas crawled closer to eachother and held eachothers hand.

"None of you are my friends." He whispered.

Brooke grabbed Peyton by the arm.

She could see her friend's eyes tearing up.

"How can you do this to the girl you love?" Brooke asked, looking at Jake and pointing at Peyton.

Jake snorted.

"I'm not the one she loves, Brooke!" he yelled.

Brooke raised her eyebrow at Peyton.

"What does he mean?" she asked her.

"What I mean is." Jake continued as if Brooke was talking to him. "That she likes someone else in this room."

Peyton looked Jake in the eye.

"Why, Jake?" she cried.

Jake pointed his gun at her.

"Why?" he repeated, his voice filled with hate. "Because you ruined my life, Peyton. And because, after you left, my whole life was turned upside down. I lost Jenny. I lost my job. I lost the love of my life! I loved you, you know? Jenny loved you. You even asked me to marry you! And then you just dump me and return to Tree Hill? You can't do that! I'm not going to let you do that! You and your friends will pay for what you have done to me..."

* * *

**So, should I continue? Let me know, please. And pretty please, leave reviews. Xxxxxx.**


	2. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

_Thanks for the reviews ;-) Enjoy chapter two ! Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**When it isn't like it should be**

"I want everyobdy's cellphone!" Jake yelled, while waving his gun around in the air.Everybody kicked their cellphone to Jake.  
"Where's Jenny now?" Peyton asked carefully.  
"She's with her _mom_" Jake snorted. "The judge said I didn't have a childproof environment. Can you believe that? After everything I've done for that little girl, they take her away from me. "  
"We can get her back, together, Jake. It doesn't have to be like this." Peyton cried.  
"It does, Peyton. Why don't you tell everybody what you said to me, the night before you left?" he taunted her.  
"I didn't tell you anything!" Peyton yelled. "I was mumbling in my sleep and you took it seriously. I loved you, Jake…"  
Jake started to laugh.  
"Love**d**. Very touching, Peyton. But I'm not buying it."  
He glanced at Lucas.  
"What does he have that I don't?" he said, with a sad tone in his voice.  
Peyton didn't know what to say.  
"I… I don't know…" she stumbled.  
Jake shook his head.  
"You say people always leave, Peyton… well, maybe there's a reason!" he yelled. "Maybe you just push them away? You don't know what you want! You always act like you're the victim and everybody is out to get you. Guess what, crybaby! It's just life! Grow up!"  
Peyton's eyes teared up.  
"Jake, why did you have to become such an ASS?" Brooke yelled.  
Jake's eyes widened.  
"Be careful who you're defending, Brookie." He whispered, glancing at Lucas again.  
"Look, I've had enough of your crap! What are you talking about?" Brooke started to get mad.  
Jake just laughed.  
"Your best friend and your boyfriend…. They've kissed once, huh?" he said daringly.  
"That was a long time ago." Brooke whispered.  
Lucas and Peyton quickly looked at eachother with fear in their eyes.  
"Wrong!" Jake yelled hysterically. "You're pretty naïve, Brookie…"  
"Stop calling me Brookie!" she ordered him. "Peyton, what does he mean?"  
she stared at her best friend.  
Peyton watched her shoes. She opened her mouth, but closed it a couple of seconds later.  
Brooke kinked an eyebrow and turned to Lucas.  
"Luke?" she whispered, while putting her hand on his.  
Lucas looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and regret.  
Brooke quickly pulled her hand back.  
She looked from Peyton to Lucas and back again.  
In a sudden movement she slapped Lucas on the cheek.  
"When?!" she yelled. "When did you guys betray me behind my back? AGAIN?!"  
Her entire face turned red.  
She got up, but quickly fell down again.  
"My leg." She cried.  
Lucas reached out to help her, but received yet another slap in the face.  
He pulled back and stared at Brooke.  
"Don't EVER touch me again!" she said calmly, but serious.  
"And you…" she turned to Peyton. "do NOT exist to me."  
She walked away and sat herself down on one of the benches.  
Lucas sighed.  
"Thanks a lot, Jake." Peyton whispered, still staring at her shoes.  
"Now you know how it feels." He answered. "I'm not trying to be mean, Peyton."  
"Oh, you're not?" she interrupted him.  
"I'm just trying to make you feel what I felt. Your whole life ruined and no hope left." He continued.  
"Oh, please! You really love drama, don't you?" Rachel suddenly laughed.  
Jake turned to her and pointed his gun at her. "Excuse me, redhead?"  
"Aren't you overreacting a little?" she asked.  
"Just a smidge?" she added, when she didn't get an answer.  
Jake walked over to her.  
"I'd shut my pretty little mouth if I were you." He said, while carressing her face.  
Rachel gave him a mad look and raised her eyebrows.  
"Can't you just walk away?" Mouth suddenly asked him.  
"Walk away? Walk away to where? I've got no home. No family. Nothing. My life means nothing. So I thought, let's ruin other people's lives."  
Then he pointed the gun at Haley.  
"Always and forever. Aww… what an adorable little couple, don't you think?"  
Nobody answered. They all held their breaths.  
Everybody was staring at Jake and the gun.  
"What in the world would you do without her? She's your everything." He kept pushing Nathan's buttons.  
"Stop pointing that gun at her." Nathan said calmly.  
"Oh, so you're in charge now, huh?" he laughed. "Wrong!" he yelled.  
He pinted the gun at Haley's arm and pulled the trigger.  
A loud SHOT sounded through the whole gym.  
Everybody was screaming and crying.  
Jake looked at his gun and swollowed. Even he was afraid. Afraid of himself. Afraid of what he had turned into. But it was all Peyton's fault. He was doing the right thing! HThat's what he kept telling himself over and over again.  
"Haley!" Nathan yelled.  
Everybody ran up to her.  
Jake just stood there and laughed.  
He had clearly lost his mind.  
"My arm!" Haley screamed, while holding her bleeding arm up in the air.  
"She needs help!" Lucas yelled.  
"Let her out of here!" Skills yelled, while comforting the crying Bevin.  
"I needed help too! But who helped me? NOBODY!" Jake screamed.  
He pointed the gun at Haley's other arm.  
"Everybody sit down again or I swear to God, I'll shoot her in the other arm too!" he yelled.  
Everybody quickly sat down again.  
Haley was bleeding pretty bad and Nathan tried to stop the bleeding by tying his T-shirt around her arm.  
"Aw, true love." Jake said sarcastically, looking at Nathan and Haley.  
"Shut up, psycho!" Nathan screamed, while trying to hold back his tears.  
Haley rested her head on his shoulder and cried softly.  
Suddenly someone's cellphone rang.  
Jake looked around in the room.  
"Who still has got his cellphone?" he yelled insanely mad, while waving his gun in the air.

* * *

**What did you think? Review plzzz. Xxxxxx.**


	3. desperate

_I know this story is pretty intense, but I'm glad you guys like it :-) here's chapter three! Enjoy! Love And Kisses!

* * *

_

**Desperate situations lead to desperate actions**

"I asked who's cellphone that was?" Jake shouted.

He heard Brooke gasp.

He turned to her and frowned.

"I should have known it was you." He whispered.

He walked over to her and grabbed the cellphone out of her hands.

"'911', huh?" he smirked. "Don't you have anyone else to call? Oh, right, no parents, no boyfriend nor best friend you can trust."

"Hey, shut up!" Lucas yelled.

Jake turned around and stared at Lucas.

"Trying to be tough, Luke?" he dared him. "You know, I used to like you. You were an outsider, just like me. But now… you're one of them. Congratulations, Luke! You've become a jerk."

He clapped his hands theatrically and looked around.

"I'm still the guy I used to be, Jake." Lucas whispered. "I'm just in love with the popular girl behind the red door."

Brooke looked up and stared at Lucas.

"It's true, Brooke." Lucas smiled. "I'm the one for you."

"Nice way to show it, then, by going around and kissing my best friend." She hissed. "I'm really feeling the love."

Lucas sighed and crossed his arms.

"Can you please let Haley out?" Nathan asked Jake again.

Jake looked at Haley and Nathan saw the doubt in his eyes.

"She's hurt very bad and you don't want her to bleed to death, do you?" he tried to convince him. "She has never done anything to you."

"You're right." Jake whispered. "I've got an offer for you."

Nathan nodded.

"I need some money." He continued. "Because I've lost my job, I've got no income. So, I'm going to ask the police for one million dollars. I'll tell them that they have to bring it to me, within 24 hours."

Nathan frowned.

Where was he going with this?

"If they do, I'll let Haley go and she can be brought to a hospital."

He smirked.

"But if they don't…"

He pointed his gun at Haley and acted like he shot her.

"So, what do you say?" he grinned.

"I say, hell no!" Nathan yelled.

Jake sighed. "Fine."

"Nate, it's her only shot." Lucas tried to convince his brother. (well, halfbrother)

"Yeah, you've put it nicely, Luke : it's her only **shot**" Nathan said. "What if the police refuses to bring the money?"

Lucas could hear the fear in his voice.

Jake snorted.

"It's funny to see you squirm like that. I've been doing it for years… now you know how it feels."

Peyton cried softly. "I can't believe you're doing this." She whispered.

Jake stared at the ground.

"There's nothing else to do, Peyton." He sighed. "Desperate situations lead to desperate actions."

Peyton shook her head and burried it in her hands, while sobbing.

"Do it." Nathan suddenly whispered, while staring at his shoes. "It will either kill her or save her… but at least I've tried."

Jake nodded and stepped up to Haley.

He gently pulled her up and carried her in his arms.

The way he was holding her almost looked tender.

Haley was unconscious.

Her head hung down and Jake lifted it carefully.

"I'll try to save her." He whispered.

Nathan nodded and looked at him thankfully.

Jake put Haley back down and grabbed one of the cellphones that he had collected.

Ironically it was Haley's cellphone.

He dialed '911' and explained his demands to the police.

He spoke breefly and slow.

"1 million dollars. 24 hours. Hostage situation. A girl is hurt. Get me the money and you'll get the girl."

He hung up and stared at Haley.

"Better hope they take this seriously." He hissed.

Nathan sighed and carressed Haley's face.

Lucas was staring at the floor with his arms crossed.

Peyton had her head burried in her hands and was sobbing.

Brooke was crying and staring at Haley.

Rachel was glancing at her nails.

Mouth was staring at Brooke, while sobbing quietly.

Bevin was asleep on Skills his lap.

Skills was staring at the clock.

Jake was walking around the room with Haley's cellphone in his hand.

"Now all we can do is wait." He whispered.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review plzzz! **

**PS which writingstyle do you like best? The one in the first chapter or the one in the second? This one is like in the first chapter. Let me know! Xxxxxxxx.**


	4. I don't want her to die

_I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like it! And I hope it was worth the wait! Love And Kisses!_

**I don't want her to die**

Everybody sat quietly on the floor.

Jake stared at the cellphone and sighed.

Suddenly it rang.

He looked around and bit his lip.

"Well, pick it up?" Nathan yelled.

Haley woke up and blinked her eyes quickly.

Jake picked up the phone and pressed the green phone.

He didn't say anything.

He just listened.

His eyes glanced around and he looked sad.

'_So, this is what a broken man looks like' _ Lucas thought to himself.

Peyton gently squeezed his hand and smiled.

Lucas didn't smile back.

He noticed Brooke staring at them from behind her.

He pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.

Suddenly Peyton jumped up a bit when Jake threw the phone away.

"Fucking cops!" he screamed.

Haley grabbed Nathan tighter and closed her eyes, trying to block everything out.

He sat down and burried his head in his hands.

He started to cry softly.

Everybody exchanged looks and nobody knew how to react.

Brooke got up and walked over to him.

She kneeled down and carressed Jake's hair.

"There's nothing worse than a broken heart." She whispered.

She glanced at Lucas and Peyton and turned back to Jake.

He looked up in her eyes.

She could see the tears run down his face.

"It makes you wanna break everyone else's heart."she nodded understanding. "But, you're a good guy."

He sobbed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Haley!" he cried.

Haley looked up and starting crying too.

"It's okay…" she tried to comfort him.

"No, it's not!" he yelled.

For a few minutes nobody said a word, until Mouth got up.

"I've got an idea." He said shyly.

Rachel whidened her eyes and nodded her head at him.

What was he doing?

Jake frowned at him and looked at him daringly.

"I'll go and get… I don't know… stuff that can help Haley." He stuttered.

He didn't sound heroic or anything like that.

He sounded scared and small.

Nathan stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at Mouth and nodded, as if saying he approved.

Jake was about to open his mouth, but when he saw Haley trying to get up and the blood gushing from her arm, his expression became softer.

"Alright." He whispered.

He got up too and smiled breefly at Brooke.

Brooke smiled back and pinched his hand softly.

Jake turned back to Mouth.

"You're aware of the fact that if you don't come back, Haley could bleed to death." He said calmly, as if it was completly normal and not a big deal at all.

Mouth opened his Mouth, but Jake clearly wasn't finisched yet.

"And if you pull any tricks on me, or if the cops try to take control of the situation by using you…" he continued.

Mouth nodded.

"I know." He said.

"This is crazy!" Rachel suddenly said.

Everybody looked at her.

She crossed her arms and frowned at Mouth.

"So, you're just gonna walk out of here and what? Go to a hospital or something? Hello! We're being held hostage! Maybe… just maybe… people are gonna notice you walking out of here and they're certainly not going to allow you to go back inside!" she yelled.

Mouth stared at the floor and realised how insane this plan was.

But it was the best he could come up with and the hospital was nearby the school.

"I don't want her to die, Rachel."

He looked her in the eye and thought about what he had just said.

He didn't even think about what he was going to say before he said it.

He just said what he felt.

Rachel saw the fear in his eyes and her heart broke.

She nodded and stared at the floor too.

They had to do something.

"So!" Jake yelled in the middle of everything. "You leave now! And if you're not back in an hour, someone will get shot!"

Everbody was in a sudden shock.

A minute ago, Jake had been this heartbroken guy and you could even talk to him.

But now he had turned into the bad guy again.

Everything was clear again.

Jake wasn't there friend.

He used to be.

But he changed.

He was not to be trusted anymore…

* * *

**Please review! You can also give me tips or suggestions! Tell me what's on your mind! Ps: not to force you guys or anything, but the more reviews, the quicker I update! Just so you know! Xxxxxx.**


	5. the truth is told

_Chapter five! Enjoy, my loves! Thanks for the reviews! Loved them as always! Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**The truth is told**

They had been waiting for twenty minutes now.

Every five minutes Jake watched his watch.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Bevin suddenly whispered.

Everybody looked at her and stopped breathing, afraid for what was going to come.

It was really weird, because it was such a normal question, but anything could freak Jake out.

Skills held her hand and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

Jake sighed and looked at Bevin.

"I can't trust you." He answered.

Bevin gave him a sad look and nervously moved her legs.

"Please, Jake! I've been holding it up for like an hour already. Besides, what could I do?"

Jake thought for a while and then nodded.

"Five minutes."

"I have to go too!" Rachel yelled.

Skills threw an angry look at her, telling her to shut up.

"Never mind." She sighed.

Bevin ran out and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She would be crazy not to try anything now, wouldn't she?

She noticed a classroomdoor standing open and entered the room as fast as she could.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she wrote 'hostage Jake Jagielski help' on a piece of paper and threw it through an open window.

The clock on the wall told her that her five minutes were up.

She still had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't care.

She took another piece of paper and wrote : 'Jenny Jagielski baby bring her here'.

She threw it through the window and ran back to the gym.

When she entered, all eyes were on her again.

"What took you so long?" Jake yelled.

She had only been gone for like seven minutes…

"Time of the month." She smiled nervously.

Jake nodded and pointed to the ground, telling her to sit down.

She winked at Skills and he immediately knew she pulled something.

Although the chance was pretty small that anyone would find the notes, let alone understand them… at least she had tried to help.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear : "You're amazing."

Bevin smiled shyly and didn't know what to say, so mumbled a quiet 'thanks'.

Someone knocked on the door and everybody stared at Jake.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

The desperation was making his voice shaky.

"Mouth!" someone yelled from the hallway.

Jake glanced at his watch.

Mouth had been gone for fifty minutes.

"You're right on time! Come in!" Jake yelled.

Mouth walked in and dropped some stuff un the floor.

Hospital stuff that would help Haley.

Nathan was about to get up, but Jake pointed the gun at him.

"No!" he screamed.

Nathan quickly sat down again and wrapped his arm around Haley.

"Brooke, you do it."

Brooke looked surprised.

Clearly, by being nice to him, she had gained his trust.

That could become useful…

She stood up and took the bandage to Haley.

Mouth sat down next to Bevin and tapped her on the shoulder.

Bevin suddenly realized Mouth had entered right after she had.

He had probably seen her standing by the window…

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

Bevin put her finger on her lips and smiled.

Mouth nodded and smiled too.

Brooke had finished taking care of Haley and walked over to her place.

She stopped right in front of Peyton and Lucas.

"You know… the only ones who truly deserve to be here are you two."

Lucas sighed.

"I love you, Brooke! Not Peyton!" he yelled out of nowhere.

Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Peyton stared at the floor.

"But I love YOU, Lucas." She whispered.

Brooke and Lucas both stared at eachother and then at Peyton.

Brooke shook her head.

"Well, at least somebody loves you." She said to Lucas, before sitting down.

Lucas was still staring at Peyton, but she was afraid to look up.

"I've wanted this for so long. And now… we still can't have it." She whispered.

Jake started to laugh.

"This is hilarious!" he yelled. "You leave me for Lucas and he doesn't even want you!"

Peyton looked up at him and tears filled her eyes.

She looked at Jake with anger spread across her face.

"W… What?" Lucas stuttered.

"Oh my God!" Brooke yelled. "You bitch!"

She jumped up and ran over to Peyton.

"Brooke, no!" Lucas yelled.

* * *

**Now, aren't you curious? I'm so evil, aren't I? Hehe… Don't hate me, though! Next chapter up soon! Let me know what you think!**


	6. revenge or Jenny?

_I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but here I am again ! I hope you like it! Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**Revenge or Jenny**

Brooke was ready to hit Peyton in the face, when Lucas grabbed her hand.

A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek as she sobbed.

She pulled her hand out of Lucas his grip and kneeled down right in front of Peyton.

"I do not get you, Sawyer. You found the love of your life, the perfect guy. He had a baby, whom you loved and he wanted to start a family with you. Things are finally working out for you after all of the trouble you've had in your life. After you've almost lost your best friend by sleeping with her boyfriend. And what do you do? You make that same STUPID mistake again and you ruin everything! I must say, congratulations, Peyton, you've really done it this time."

Brooke got up and started to walk away, when Peyton got up too and followed her.

"You think I chose this? You think I want this? You can't help who you love, Brooke! I can't help the fact that Lucas is the only boy I've ever been in love with as much as you can!"

Brooke turned around to face Peyton.

"Do not compare me to YOU, bitch! I would never do something like that! I would never betray my best friend for a guy!"

"People, please!" Rachel suddenly yelled. "We've heard it all before and I think I speak for everyone when I say, we're sick of it."

Everybody in the room quietly nodded.

Jake just laughed some creepy laugh.

"You're two best friends and you love the same guy. Get over it. Why don't you just leave the guy and choose for your friendship?"

Peyton and Brooke stared at eachother.

Then they stared at Lucas.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Jake started to clap his hands.

"Great show, girls, seriously. Loved it!"

Brooke and Peyton rolled their eyes.

"Now please sit yourselves down again." He pointed at the floor. "There's only one faithful girl in this room and that's Haley. Maybe Bevin too, but she looks like a whore, so she doesn't count."

Bevin's mouth fell open.

Normally Skills would have defended her, but this time he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, wait." Jake continued. "Even Haley isn't faithful. Remember the Chris incident? Good old Nathan forgave her. Why? Because he loves her… How sweet. Brooke could forgive Lucas too, because she loves him. But who does Lucas love? Brooke? Yeah, he tells her that over and over again. But then why does he keep kissing Peyton? Is it so hard not to kiss a girl you don't love? He just doesn't know what he wants, does he? I love YOU, Brooke. You're the ONE for me, Peyton. He's just a big fat liar! But somehow the two of you, Brooke and Peyton, always take him back… I guess some guys can pull everything. Then other guys try everything but just get screwed over."

Brooke was crying softly and Peyton stared at the wall, her eyes filled with emotions.

Lucas stared at Jake, slowly realizing he was right.

He seriously had to choose someone.

He stood up and looked around the room.

"I know I've kissed Peyton. Twice. And I love her."

Brooke whidened her eyes and her mouth fell open.

Peyton looked up at Lucas and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you, Brooke." He faced Brooke and continued. "And I love you. So that's what makes it different. With Peyton I was just caught up in the moment. With you… it was because kissing you is like being in heaven for a little while. It's you, Brooke. You're the one I want standing next to me when my dreams come true."

Brooke closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

She opened them again and got up to hug Lucas.

"I love you! I love you so much." she cried.

She kissed him and the whole room started clapping.

Except for two people… Jake and Peyton.

Peyton got up too and walked up to the kissing couple.

"You guys are meant to be. We could have never worked anyway, Luke. Broody and broody don't go together. Broody and cheery do." She smiled, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was heartbroken by using her humor.

Lucas nodded and gave her a hug.

Brooke gave Peyton a quick ( forgiving?) smile and then hugged Lucas again.

"Great. Are you happy now, Peyton? You now officially have nobody."

Peyton frowned at him.

"I didn't just leave you because of Lucas, Jake. I left you because I didn't have the feeling with you that you're supposed to have with a guy. We were friends. Friends with benefits. Nothing more than that."

Jake laughed hysterically.

Peyton knew she was lying, but she just wanted to hurt him.

"Look, Jake. I will help you get Jenny back. All of us will testify in court, telling everyone what a good father you are. Because you are Jake. You're a great dad. But we'll only do it… if you let us go."

Jake snorted.

"You're serious?" he asked.

Everyone in the room nodded.

His mouth fell open.

"So, what will it be?" Peyton asked. "Revenge… or Jenny?"

* * *

**You liked it? Tell me what you think ;-) Xxxxxxxxx.**


	7. I guess he chose revenge ending

_Hi guys, so this is the ending. ( whipes a tear away ). My friend Manuel ( Manu ) helped me write this. But I warn you it's really sad! Love And Kisses!_**  
**

**I guess he chose revenge... **

Jake's eyes were filled with emotions, he knew that he still loved Peyton and wanted her back.

But what she had done to him just broke his heart and had torn the life out of him.

"Peyton." He whispered softly.

"There is no turning back for me, I already shot Haley and I'm certain that you would all confirm it and I'll be sent to prison and then I would lose it all for sure."

"No." Peyton said with an encouraging voice.

"I understand how you feel , I've lost everything once too , my mother and even my inner strength by seeing Lucas and Brooke together, but I know now that they can be happy together , I was just too blinded by love that I didn't see it earlier."

She smiled at Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, Peyton." she sobbed. "I'm sorry for all of the things I've said before."

Brooke ran op to Peyton and pulled her into a hug.

"Hoes over broes." they both said at the same time.

Jakes still hadn't calmed down, the anger and sadness were visible by the look on his face.

"I still don't get it." he said confused.

"Why did you move in with me, Peyton , why? Why did you let me believe you could be a mother to my child and a wife to me? Was I just your little boytoy or something? Did you have the need of someone to react on to hide your real feelings?!"

"Tell me!" He screamed. "Why?!!"

"Because I thought you were the one for me , Jake. But I never stopped loving Lucas. But believe me, I did have feelings for you. "

Peyton was almost crying because of the struggle against her emotions.

"Oh you sure did and they were intense for me, but that's all over now, my love" he answered softly.

At that excact moment they could hear the cops outside telling him to release the hostages .

"Who? Who?!!!!" He yelled "Who called the cops ?!!"

"Nathan? Mouth? Bevin?!!"

He pointed the gun at each one of them.

Bevin started crying from fear

"Leave her alone!" Skillz demanded

"He yelled at the cops to stay away from them or he'd start shooting people. "

"It's over Jake. " Peyton said slowly

"End it now and we can still get Jenny back and there might be a small chance to save our friendship."

Haley started to breathe very fast.

"She's sweating a lot !" he said panicking.

"Please let us go." Nathan begged.

"Yes , please… Don't not do it because of me, but do it for the others." Peyton asked with her friendly and warm voice "Let's save jenny… "

"No , no !!!! this is all wrong." Jake screamed hysterical.

"I don't want your help , better , I don't need it !"

Haley started to scream because of the pain.

The cops were still yelling at him, telling him to surrender.

And Jake was getting more and more nervous.

"Tell me , Peyton… " He asked in a forced calm voice. "You still need to tell me, what he's got which I don't?"

"He… " Peyton hesitated .

She looked slowly to Lucas and smiled, Lucas smiled back.

"He always just felt like…the one… " She said slowly.

"There we have it again , the one !!!!" He yelled.

"One one one one one !!!Why can't I just be your one !!!!" He yelled even louder and his voice sounded through the gym.

"There's only one thing that can help me now!!! Replace your one with me!"

He pointed the gun at Lucas and said : "I never liked you anyway."

At that exact moment Peyton started running towards Lucas.

The shot could be heard through almost the whole town.

Peyton fell into Lucas his arms, and hugged him one last time.

"I would have done anything to be the one standing next to you when your dreams come true , but I just wasn't enough" She whispered in Lucas his ear and gave a little kiss on his neck .

She slowly lost control of her legs and fell down, while Lucas was still holding her in his strong muscular but soft arms.

At that excact moment the police stormed inside .

Jake was just standing there, not heartbroken anymore but just… empty now.

"Peyton…." He said quietly , like it were his last words ever.

The police immediately disarmed him from his weapon and lay him on the ground.

An ambulance came to pick up Haley and drove her to the hospital… along with Nathan off course, like they said… together forever.

* * *

Though everyone was saved and got on with their lifes again a couple months after the incident, Brooke could never let go of the fact the she could have prevented Peyton's death and therefore could never forgive herself.

As for Lucas, he realized from the moment the shot went off that he knew she was really the one he wanted standing next to him when his dreams came true and that he could never thank her nor forgive her for blocking the bullet.

Even after he got married to Brooke and lived a long and happy life , he could never have let go of Peyton and kept visiting her grave until he no longer could.

**So, what did you think? Review please! Just maybe there's a sequel, or something that looks a lot like this story. Let me know if I should do that ;-) Xxxxx.**


	8. word after

So guys, thank you SO much for the reviews! My friend Manu and I are very grateful! ;-) That reminds me to give a special thanks to MANU : you are great!! xxx.

I think I might do a tiny sequel, because I liked writing this story a lot and I received tons of great reactions.

I just want to say to A.J. : wow, that was one mean review! You're clearly a Brucas shipper, but I never said this was going to be a Brucas story. I'm a Brucas shipper too and I don't like Leyton that much, but I've had some requests, since all of my other stories were Brucas, to make this one a Leyton. So I did. You don't have to go and nag about the whole story, just because it didn't end the way you wanted it to. It was a dramatic story, so I put some drama in it. I mean, really, that review was terribly harsh and that comment you made about me having to stop writing, I hope you're one of the only ones that think that. Please people, let me know, 'cause I'm feeling a little insecure about my writing right now...

Again, thanks to everyone else! I love you guys! Also the ones who read it but didn't review, I hope you liked it!

Love And Kisses,

Nina.


	9. when a stranger rings the doorbell

_I'm back! With a sequel!! Finally :) it took me long enough :p I've got another idea! This follows a couple of years after the school shooting. 4 years, six months and two days, to be exact ;) But I don't know whether or not you'll like it, so give it a shot :) Love And Kisses._

* * *

  
**When a stranger rings the doorbell**_  
_

Nathan was standing at the door, glancing at his watch for the 100th time.

"Hales!" he yelled. "We're going to be late!"

"Just five more minutes!" she yelled from upstairs.

Nathan sighed and walked into the living room, where he saw little Jamie watching a DVD and sucking his thumb, while holding his favourite teddy bear. He smiled at the sight of his son and leaned against the wall.

Sometimes, when he watched Jamie, his chest hurt. He loved him so much it physically hurt. After Haley had given birth to their son, he had been overcome with this feeling he hadn't been able to get rid off ever since. This unbelievable love for his child. He would have never believed anyone was able to love someone as much as he loved Jamie. He would always be there to protect him and he would never let anyone hurt him.

"I'm ready!" Haley yelled, interrupting his thoughts.

Nathan turned around and watched his wife as she graciously walked down the stairs.

"You look... " Nathan stuttered. "Wow!"

Haley laughed and quickly kissed him.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for." She smiled. "But we have to go, now! The game is already starting!"

Nathan nodded and grabbed his wallet.

"Carrie, we'll be home around twelve!" he yelled at the nanny, before closing the door.

"Alright!" Carrie yelled at a closed door.

She was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book, while glancing at Jamie every ten minutes.

"I wish I could go to a Raven's game once... " she mumbled to herself. "I wouldn't mind watching coach Lucas for 48 minutes."

She smirked and shook her head, while turning over her book.

A large picture of Lucas Scott was spread across the backflap.

She sighed and stared at the clock.

08.30

* * *

10.06

Carrie jumped up a little as she heard the doorbell ring. She put her book down and looked at Jamie. He was still watching TV and cuddling his bear.

"Who could that be?" she whispered. "At this hour?"

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

Her voice was shaky. She had seen too many movies about babysitters getting killed.

"Carrie, right?" A strange man laughed. "God, I have heard so much about you!"

"Ye... yes, that's me." She cautiously smiled. "Who... "

She was interrupted by a little girl who started pulling her shirt.

"Oooh!" Carrie squeeled. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Jenny." The little girl shyly said, before hiding behind her father's back.

"Well, hello, Jenny!" she smiled.

She looked back at the man and now felt much safer about having him around.

"Is she yours?" she asked.

"Yes she is." He answered proudly, while carressing Jenny's hair.

"Unfortunately her mother passed away a few years away, God bless her soul." He added.

Carrie nodded and put her hand on her mouth. "Oh, poor thing."

"Peyton Sawyer." He sighed. "God, I miss her so much."

Carrie noticed his eyes tearing up and offered him to come inside.

"Are you a friend of the family?" she asked, while leading him into the living room.

"Yes, I'm... Hi, Jamie!" he yelled, while giving the little guy a hug

Jamie pulled back a little and frowned at him.

"He's a little shy." The man said to Carrie, while giving Jamie an angry look.

Carrie nodded and offered to make him a cup of coffee.

"Yes, please." The man gratefully accepted her offer.

Carrie walked into the kitchen to make him some coffee.

* * *

'_What a nice man'_ she thought to herself. '_Good with kids, funny, cute... I wonder if he's single'_  
She did find it strange, on the other hand, that nor Nathan nor Haley had ever mentioned him before. If he was a friend of the family, then why had she never seen him before, either?

"Milk?" she yelled.

No answer.

"Sugar?" she tried again.

"Black it is... " she answered herself.

She walked into the living room, her hands filled with coffee and cookies.

"So, do you have a n... " she stopped talking and looked around.

The living room was empty and Jamie's teddy bear was lying on the couch, alone.

"That's odd." Carrie whispered. "Jamie never goes anywhere without that bear."

She walked further into the living room and started to shiver because of the cold wind coming out of the hall. She turned around to see the front door was open. Her cups and cookies fell to the floor as she started to yell.

"Jamie?!" she screamed, while running outside. "JAAMIIEEE?!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue? I've got to tell you I've got a lot more up my sleeve and I hope you liked the first chap already. Please review and let me know! Xxxxx.**


	10. just so you know

Just so you know, I'm going to post this chap and the next ones somewhere else.

When You Think It's Over  is where I'll post it as a new story, but as you know it's the sequel to When You Think You Know Someone.

I posted the first chapter here first, so you would all know about it :p Xxxx Nina.

* * *


End file.
